


Home to You

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Both Alex and Maggie have tough days, but they've got each other to come home to. Fluff and a sweet Danvers sisters moment.





	Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for my Holiday Fanfiction giveaway prompted by @noracharlesandherdogasta

“Agent Danvers, can you come help us please?”

Alex heaved a heavy sigh, as she lowered the poptart that she’d brought halfway to her mouth already. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to take a single bite. Nor an opportunity to eat lunch. This poptart was the only food she’d seen since eight in the morning, and now at half past three she was starting to get a headache. Every five minutes it seemed, someone needed her for something, and she’d hardly had a moment to sit let alone eat. She was running the DEO today, with J’onn away on important business in Metropolis, and she hadn’t felt quite this harried in a long time.

She’d handled running to DEO for short periods of time before, that wasn’t necessarily the problem. It was just that today seemed to be one clusterfuck after another, and she was wishing J’onn had postponed his trip if only to have another set of hands around.

Alex approached the fellow agents who had asked her help before, and was trying to assess the problem. They were struggling with some of the updates to the holding cells that the DEO was implementing. As Alex began explaining to them where they were making miscalculations, she heard the unmistakable sound of a cape swishing through the door and Kara’s footsteps.

Kara politely waited for Alex to finish her explanations, then smiled to the agents who greeted her before heading back over to their stations to get back to work. Alex turned to face Kara, and after taking one look at her, Kara opened her arms for a hug, and Alex happily accepted the invitation. She let Kara enfold her in a hug, and she rested her chin on her sister’s shoulder. She felt calm for a few moments, finally. Kara gave the best hugs, firm but not too tight; and Alex always felt extra safe and peaceful when Kara wrapped her cape around both of them. 

Alex took a deep breath and stepped back out of the hug after it had accomplished its goal of cheering her up. Kara reached for something that Alex hadn’t seen her set down when she’d first walked in, but her whole face lit up when she saw what it was.

“You went to the food truck in Chicago?” Alex asked.

“Yeah I took a loop out there after I rounded up that last group of escaped mikrunns. You seemed like you could use a pick me up.” Kara replied.

Alex nodded enthusiastically, and opened the bag ready to dig in. Just as she sat down, however, a terrified junior agent came running up to her.

“Agent Danvers.” He squeaked out, then froze. 

“What is it, Jenson?”

“Mikrunns. A lot of mikrunns.” He said tremulously.

Closing her bag with a last forlorn look at the food she wouldn’t get a chance to eat at this rate, she turned to Kara who was already heading toward the window to take off.

“I’ll get a head start. See you out there.” Kara said, then launched.

“Damn radioactive space weasels.” She muttered as she went to go collect her gear.

* * *

 

Alex pushed the door open to her apartment at nine o’clock. Bone tired and ready for bed, she dropped her keys on the counter and slipped out of her jacket, then kicked her boots off. She left them where they landed; she’d put them away properly tomorrow. She took another couple of steps in her socked feet further into her apartment. She jolted in surprise when she saw that there was someone in her home, sleeping on her couch. Her expression softened though, when she realized just who it was. Padding over to the couch, Alex knelt down and looked at her slumbering girlfriend. 

She ran her fingers through Maggie’s dark hair, loving the softness of it, and murmured her name. Maggie’s eyes blinked open slowly, and when she saw Alex in front of her she smiled and in lieu of a verbal greeting, she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

“Hey there sleepyhead.” Alex said. “I didn’t know you were coming over tonight.”

“I hadn’t planned on it. After the day I had I just really wanted to see you. I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in.” Maggie replied.

“No, of course not. I gave you the key, I’m happy you used it.” Alex said, still stroking Maggie’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex said. “I had a rough day too.”

“Come snuggle. It helps.” Maggie said, scooting forward to make room for Alex behind her on the couch. Alex happily clambered over Maggie and tucked herself behind the other woman, pulling the blanket Maggie was using over both of them. She wound her arm around Maggie’s middle and buried her nose in the hair at the nape of her neck, breathing in the scent of Maggie’s peach shampoo. 

“Hm. You’re right. That does help.” Alex whispered.

“So why was your day rough?” Maggie asked after a moment. She had picked up Alex’s hand from the arm around her and begun playing with her fingers.

“So many things adding up into one very, very long day.” Alex started, wiggling into an even more comfortable position. “J’onn wasn’t there. I could’ve used his help today. We’re trying to revamp some of our systems, and things keep malfunctioning. Some of the calculations turned out to be really convoluted, so even though our people are brilliant it’s taking more time than we anticipated.”

Alex pressed a kiss to Maggie’s shoulder, who said, “Yeah, I feel like that’s always how those kinds of projects go.”

“Mm.” Alex hummed in agreement. “And all that was fine, but then apparently some Farkir aliens tried to smuggle in these nasty little creatures, something Kara called ‘mikrunns.’ Kind of like weasels, but with huge teeth and two heads and mildly radioactive.”

“Jeez, they sound awful.” Maggie interjected, scrunching her face up in horror at the thought of radioactive rodents..

“Yep. And they escaped from the crates they were smuggled in. It was a nightmare. We spent the whole day rounding them up. So I didn’t get a chance to eat anything.” Alex finished recounting her day.

“I’m sorry, Alex. That sounds like a nightmare. You’re okay? You didn’t get bitten by one of those things right?” Maggie asked, continuing to play with Alex’s fingers.

“No, no. Though one of them tried to bite Kara. Its tooth broke off. It didn’t try again.” Alex grimaced, remembering the angry little beast. “How about you? You said your day was tough too. What happened?”

Maggie sighed a little and shrugged. “Nothing quite as disastrous as radioactive weasels from outer space running around. But it was like you said, a lot of little things. I spilled my coffee on some paperwork I had already completed so I had to redo it. I had to chase a naked guy who was tripping on LSD down the street,  _ and  _ tackle him.”

“Oh gross.” Alex half groaned, half chuckled in sympathy.

“Yeah. The doctors said he’d be fine though, well at least that he didn’t OD. So that’s good. Best of luck to naked acid man, I guess.” Maggie added with her own dry chuckle. She stopped playing with Alex’s fingers, and instead twined theirs together and squeezed Alex’s hand.

“And the deli that we ordered lunch from apparently puts walnuts in their chicken salad, which I didn’t know until after I ate some. So I had to take a benadryl, which made me drowsy all day. And I still got hives for a little while.” Maggie continued.

“Oh no, but the benadryl helped? You didn’t have to go see a doctor or anything?” Alex asked, picking her head up and examining Maggie’s skin for any trace of leftover hives.

Maggie reassured Alex with a gentle pat to the back of her hand, then retwined their fingers and held on again. “No, no. I was fine. Just a little itchy.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Was your day okay from there?” Alex asked, resettling into her position from before.

“No. Remember that case I worked a few months ago. The con artist who grifted a bunch of money and killed that one guy?”

“Yeah, that was a tough one, but you caught him.” Alex said.

“Yeah, I did. And today the judge let him go.” Maggie said darkly, still fuming about it.

“What? Why?” Alex cried, feeling her own anger rise.

Maggie shrugged again. “I don’t know. Some fucking technicality.”

“That’s bullshit.” Alex muttered. She felt Maggie’s tension beginning to rise, the muscles in her shoulders growing taut. Alex pressed several light kisses there, right between her shoulder blades, and Maggie relaxed a little.

“I need some sleep. But I need food first.” Alex said. She knew Maggie would want to talk about it more, but her head was pounding from hunger. “Let’s order a pizza and watch a little netflix before bed?”

“Sounds perfect.” Maggie answered. “As long as you stay close like this.”

Alex dropped another soft kiss to Maggie’s back, shoulder, neck, cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
